The present invention is a beverage container having a compartment that holds most electronic vaping device known as vapes. The present invention allows the user to utilize his or her electronic vaping device conveniently while drinking a beverage. In particular, the present invention is specifically designed to utilizes the electronic vaping device as the handle of the beverage container. The present invention is unique in several different ways. No other case for electronic vaping device integrates the electronic device into a cup that one can literally drink out of. The problem the present invention solves is for the user to do two things at once with one hand. The preferred embodiment of the present invention may utilize a seven-inch cup with a mounting mechanism which receives the electronic vaping device. The mounting mechanism includes a handle bridge and an adaptor. The handle bridge and the adaptor mount the electronic vaping device offset from the beverage container and allow the user to utilize the electronic vaping device as the handle of the beverage container. The present invention is meant for fun/cool/the new era. The preferred cup is simply a case for vapes.